dreamland
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » kairora : it's time to wake up kairi, and face facts he's dead.


**"I didn't want you to find out this way,"** she whispers still gripping his hand – he can't breathe, but he smiles.

"Why Kai?" he asked, he sounds so naïve and stupid. He removes his hand from hers, and she's crying – oh how she's crying, he doesn't get it, shouldn't she be happy?

"I love you too!" she says between sobs, he's patting her back, holding her tight because she's breaking.

"I know." He's trying to calm her down, but she's hysterical.

"I j-just – h-he needs me Sora," his shirt is getting covered with tears, but he doesn't care.

"Then go to him," he whispers, because it hurts – it hurts telling the one you love to go with someone else. "I'll be okay."

She looks up at him, he brushes away her tears. "Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiles, hugging him. "Thank you, I knew you would understand."

He smiles back and watches her run off, thinking about the only promise he would have to break to her. He was not okay, but he wasn't going to ruin her life because of it – he was going to leave.

She swings her legs, she's too short to touch the ground, waiting for him – it's been too long. Five years, she counts to herself, so much they needed to catch up on. She wonders how he's doing and why he's decided to come back – now of all times. Not that she's complaining, she misses him so much, more then a normal person should miss their best friend. Every time she closes her eyes she sees his face, his goofy grin and those beautiful eyes, so caught up in her day dream she didn't hear the train come.

"That would be Kairi, don't mind her Roxas, sometimes she tends to daydream."

Her eyes open, shooting a glare at the speaker, then her face is full of surprise. "Riku?"

"Nice to see you too Kairi," he smirks at her. The boy next to him snickers, he looked almost like Sora. His blond hair just as wild as Sora's brunette, his blue eyes just as bright as Sora's – but he wasn't Sora.

"Where's Sora?"

They both look at each other, uneasy expressions on their faces, they know something and they aren't telling her. "He's not coming…" Riku says, trying to find the words.

Something was wrong.

"Oh…" she feels stupid, all morning she had been preparing for him to come, and he wasn't. It made sense she wouldn't come if she did something that horrible to him.

"So how's Axel?" Riku asks again.

She flinches, Axel, she had forgotten about him. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't come, she smiles. "He's fine."

"Oh really?" Riku asks, he's worried, she knows.

"Riku…" Roxas warns.

"No." he shakes his head.

"What's going on?" how could they possible know about Axel! She didn't tell anyone, and she's sure that he didn't tell anyone.

"Sora is dead," Roxas's harsh words echo in her head, **it sounds strange and untrue**, she looks at Riku. Her pleading eyes, asks him to tell her otherwise – but he won't look at her, Sora is dead. She screams, and falls to her knees – she can't breathe. He was dead and he was never coming back, Kairi started to sob.

Everything fades to black.

"Kairi you lazy bum, wake up!" his voice is making her heart flutter.

"Sora!" she jumps up, looking at him. "Sora! Sora you came! You really came!"

He grinned, laughing. "Of course I did, I needed to tell you something…" he kicks his feet into the sidewalk, his face starting to flush.

She giggles when Roxas comes in. "You're up?"

"Yup!" she stretched.

"Roxas certainly has grown," Sora tells her. "Used to be as short as you, Kai."

She glares at him, causing him to grin innocently.

"Are you okay, I know you and Sora were close."

"Oh jeez, that again, listen Roxas – we're just best friends."

"I'm fine," she sighs.

"Alright, well we're heading off to Destiny Island soon…if you're going."

She smiles again, "Of course."

Roxas walks out, his expression unreadable, Kairi and Sora follow behind him ; giggly and giddy. She had missed him so much, he was telling her about everything, his new home – Destiny Island, how much he missed her and his new friends. Until she sees Axel, because she is afraid now, she looks at Sora. His grin turns into a frown, he looks more annoyed then hurt – which is relief to her. Axel walks pass them as if they didn't exist, which pleased Kairi – she didn't want to start a fight with him.

"I thought he needed you…"

"He did, at one time – he did need me, but now, he has nothing else to need." She bits her lip, a bad habit she has developed over the years.

"I'm sorry Kairi."

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry for."

He lead her to the train station where Riku and Roxas where waiting for them, she waves to them. Riku waves back, and Roxas just looks at her, they aboard the train all four of them. It is a long trip to Destiny Island from Twilight Town, Kairi can't remember the last time she had been there – she can't remember a lot of things. Riku pulls out a **photo album**, motioning Kairi to come over by him, she grins looking at the picture of the three of them.

There was one with Kairi on top of Sora's shoulders, another with Riku and Sora sword fighting, then there was one of the three of them. She remembers that day so clearly, Riku and Sora had been fighting about something and Kairi bought them both Paopu fruit ice cream just so they would make up. Then her mother had taken a picture of them eating it, she giggles, Sora had ice cream dripping off his chin. She had licked it off after the picture, she knew then and there that Sora and she were destined to be together forever. She laughed when she saw some of her high school pictures, their freshman homecoming dance. There was Riku and Olette, and Sora and herself wrapped up in each other – that was their first dance as a couple.

It occurred to Kairi that this used to be her photo album, until Sora had left, she wondered how Riku got it. He smirked when she asked, Sora had stolen it from her when he had left. She glared at him, but he was sleeping soundly next to his cousin – her expression soften. When Sora had left he had gone to live with Roxas in Destiny Island, Kairi hates herself for it. She broke five years of an amazing relationship for Axel, who had just tricked her into sleeping with him.

**"I won't waste a minute without you," **she promised Sora, she fell asleep on his shoulder. She awoke hours later on Roxas, she pushes herself off him – where was Sora? She looks around, but he was no where to be found.

"Riku, where is he!" she demands.

Riku looks around. "Who Kairi?"

"Sora!"

Roxas shook his head, he grabs her arm before Riku can respond. Riku shouts something after them, but he is pulling her away and she's running to keep up. She is lost and Roxas is just dragging her along, he slows down finally, and is at a walking pace now. Kairi is breathless, she pulled her hand out of his – it was still warm.

"He's dead."

"What?"

"Sora, he's not alive – he's not coming, he's dead."

"But he was just with us—"

Roxas looks at her, salt water running down his face, his tears hurt her. "No, he wasn't Kairi, Sora died…he, got on a plane yesterday, to go back to you and it crashed."

It wasn't real, Sora wasn't real – he was dead, he's been dead. She closes her eyes, picturing Sora's body covered in **crimson** blood, and she began to cry. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be true, she pinches her skin as hard as she can drawing blood. She isn't waking up, this isn't dream land – Sora was really dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. They walked back to Sora's house, slowly both leaning on each other, because they are broken and Kairi was afraid of hallucinating again.

**Every time she closes her she sees what could have been**, she grabs the cold dead hand of her best friend, love of her life, ex-boyfriend and kisses it. "I love you," she sniffles. "Nobody else."

"I love you too, I always have Kairi," she hears him whisper in her ear, she turns quickly – but nothing.

& she just wants one more day in paradise.


End file.
